Wounds
by w-e-i-r-d-b
Summary: Tratare de hacerlo suave pero puede k lo cambie a M. Yaoi, violencia, angst, child, abuso infantil. AU, no esperen nada feliz por que sera todo lo contrario... Basicamente Kouji... nada mas
1. Letters to God

Bueno este es otro proyecto de fic que tenía y se me había borrado en mi anterior diskett. Recié ahora que termine de hacer de nuevo este capítulo se me viene el final. Ya sé por donde llevarlo. Digamos que este fic será el reemplazo de Caretas (hasta ahora sigo llorando por el final). Como la mayoría de mis historias son fuertes creo que esta tampoco será la excepción, lo que si no lo voy a hacer tan descriptivo para que así todos lo puedan leer pero se los dejaré a su imaginación que es más poderosa que las palabras.

Como ya dije este fic será mi corazón, akí dejaré toda mi ira, mi tristeza, mi felicidad y mi sarcasmo. Como algunos saben me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes asi que preparen su servilleta, papel higuienico, pañuelo, tissue lo que tengan a la mano para limpiar lágrimas por que planeo ser mala . 

Esto es un universo alterno, con posibilidad de sappy ending, yaoi, temas maduros, realidad nacional (cosas que pasan en cualquier pais), violencia, sangre (sin sangre no puedo vivir), mas violencia, rape (me gusta como suena en ingles )

De que trata… bueno básicamente este fic es de Kouji, por ahí apareceran escenas con Kouichi pero todo será para que también usen su imaginación y adivinen el final. Yo se como acabara la historia pero no se lo que habra al medio, aún se me estan ocurriendo muchas cosas para eso.

Wounds

Capítulo 1 : Letters to GoD

_Querido hermano:_

_Como puedo comenzar a decirte algo si ya casi ni te puedo ver. No que el problema seas tu es que… aun no se como te puedo decir esto sin que te choque demasiado, sin que te sientas mal por lo que paso. _

_Tu sabes bien que no soy muy bueno expresando mis emociones, sabes que no suelo acercarme mucho a la gente por que me da miedo lo que ellos puedan pensar, por lo que puedan ver, por lo que tus ojos puedan ver o puedas llegar a oir. Es más ahorita tengo miedo que esta carta no llegue a tus manos, papá la puede ver… hasta ahora sigo pensando en un lugar donde esconderla para que tu la puedas encontrar._

_Si algún día llegaras a encontrarla te pido por favor que me perdones por no haberte dicho las cosas antes. No fue mi intención excluirte de mi vida, tampoco quise tratar mal a los chicos, es solo que siempre es mejor mantenerlos alejados… por su propia seguridad. No intentes nada loco, tienes que saber que el no esta muy bien de la cabeza, no le ha ido muy bien ultimamente. Es mejor dejarlo solo para que no haga daño a nadie, por ahora yo soy el encargado de eso, de mantenerlo alejado de ti, no quiero que te lastime, no quiero que llegue a ti o a mamá._

_Mamá siempre te quiso mucho por eso te llevo con ella, por eso vives lejos de todo esto. Me alegra que te vaya bien en el colegio, dicen que el colegio por alla no es muy bueno pero aún así es de primer nivel. Yo voy al colegio cuando puedo, la mayoría de veces estudio en casa por que papá no me deja salir. Verdad aún no te digo nada de lo que me pasa… es que… me da pena decírtelo, es algo que tampoco puedo decírselo a alguien, es privado._

_Algún día te lo diré hermano, algún día tendré la fuerza y te lo contaré, por ahora no es muy necesario que lo sepas por que no creo que te pueda mandar esta carta. Uno no tengo plata para mandarla y dos… por que ni siquiera me puedo arrastrar hasta la puerta, me duele todo el cuerpo… ahora es de noche y estoy esperando a que papá llegue de su trabajo, espero que venga de buen humor por que no creo poder pararme para recibirlo…_

Deje de escribir al oir el sonido de la llave haciendo contacto con la cerradura. Papá acababa de llegar. Agarré la carta para mi hermano, carta que jamás llegaría a sus manos. La apreté junto a mi pecho y traté de relajar mi respiración. Cada vez que llegaba el no había necesidad de rezar, de todas formas terminaría medio muerto. Traté de pararme sin hacer ruido para esconder la carta en un lugar seguro, por ahora el único lugar seguro era debajo del colchón. Me metí debajo de la cama y deslice la hoja entre las maderas que armaban el catre. Traté de salir de ahí antes que papá entrara al cuarto pero mi zapatilla se atracó en la rejilla. Podía oler su presencia acercandose cada vez más… La puerta se abría lentamente haciendo un sonido desesperante. Forcé mi pie a salir de ahí pero era demasiado tarde.

Pude ver su figura desgarbada y caminando ladeado por todo el alcohol que había consumido su cuerpo. Parece que al principio no me vio por que caminaba buscándome, mi respiración se hacía más pesada con cada paso que daba. En una de esas me distraje y no moví la mano antes que me la pisara, deje salir un leve gemido que fue justo lo que esperaba oir. Una mano me jalo pero no me pudo sacar de ahí, estaba bien atorado. Me jaló varias veces golpeándome la canilla sin el menor resultado. Yo ya había empezado a llorar por los tirones que recibía, al final me dejo caer al piso duro. Me dolió más la caída que el golpe que se dio mi cabeza al impactar.

El estaba obstinado en sacarme de ahí. Levantó el colchón y con el aire todas mis cartas salieron volando por todo el cuarto. Puede sacar mi pie y traté de escapar de ahí. Mi papá dejó el colchón a un lado y agarró uno de los maderos y como quien persigue una cucaracha trató de acabar conmigo. Logre esquivar alguno de esos golpes pero otros me dieron en la espalda y la pierna, algunos golpes fueron para el aire ya que estaba tan borracho que a veces no sabía a donde pegar. Al único sitio donde llegue a esconderme fue detrás del colchón que movió papá. EL me seguía buscando por el cuarto, sabía que no había ido muy lejos. Movió el colchón y antes que me viera me puse al otro lado siempre usando al colchón como escudo. No conté con su último movimiento pero cuando estaba tratando de huir el colchón que me había protegido me aplastó. Poco después sentí el peso muerto de papá encima mio, se acababa de quedar dormido.

Traté de salir de ahí pero las toneladas de peso me papá me lo impidieron. Pase la noche debajo del colchón que no solo aplastaba mi alma sino también entrecortaba mi respiración.

A la mañana siguiente escuche que las cosas se movían. Tardé un rato en captar lo que estaba pasando ahí. Papá se había levantado y estaba buscándome tirando las cosas de un lado para otro. Aparentemente mi escondite era perfecto salvo que…

Un rayo de luz cegó mi visión, el colchón encima mio se empezó a mover, podía respirar sin tantas dificultades otra vez…

"creiste que no te encontraría? Que clase de estúpido crees que soy?" - por experiencia propia sabía que lo mejor era quedarme callado y no responder nada pero a veces me daban ganas de hacerlo. A la hora que hablaba todo el hedor del trago llegaba a mi nariz, a mis 6 años había aprendido que ese olor era uno de los más apestosos, a los seis años cuando aprendí que el mundo no me quería ni un poquito.

El mundo ya se había portado mal conmigo dándome un papá borracho y una mamá poco afectuosa para conmigo, lo único bueno que me dio el mundo en compensación fue un hermano que era el único que velaba por mi. Siempre que me pasaban cosas malas sabía que eran por algo que pude haber hecho pero en realidad nunca supe que fue.

Una vez mamá me dijo que yo solo cometí un grave error y ese fue nacer. Sus palabras me dolieron mucho al principio, quizás aún me siguen doliendo pero de un momento a otro ya perdí sensibilidad en eso de las palabras. Una vez también le pregunte a papá lo mismo, el más limitado en palabras solo me pegó hasta dejarme inconsciente. Según mi hermano no desperté hasta una semana después. La vida puede ser un poco injusta pero supongo que Dios repartirá justicia más tarde, no espero que termine con mi familia, solo quiero que me mate, ya me aburrí de sufrir.

Esa tarde papá me dejó encerrado otra vez en casa. Me había pegado por varios motivos. El primero por desordenar de esa manera la casa, el segundo por querer esconderme sin esperar mi castigo, el tercero por ser una mal hijo y ocasionarle tantas molestias y el cuarto y mas importante motivo fue que en el tiempo que estuve dormido había leído todas mis cartas. No las iba a mandar si eso era lo que le preocupaba, ni siquiera había podido salir de casa en los últimas dos meses, felizmente para papá estaba de vacaciones si hubiera sido en época de colegio se hubiera frenado más por que sino los del colegio hablarían de esto.

Mi vida era así y no había oportunidad de cambio aparente. Mis cartas que eran mi única esperanza fueron quemadas con mis sueños de fuga en la hornilla de la cocina. Mis esperanzas siempre se veían consumidas tarde o temprano pero lo que no sabía papá era que no me daría por vencido. Las volvería a escribir, así las encuentren en mil años, alguien tenía que saber que yo existí una vez y aunque estén un poco tarde como para rescatarme por lo menos tendría el consuelo que las cartas sirvieron.

Apenas tengo ocho años y ya he pasado por varias cosas. Dios me da mas tristezas que alegrías, supongo habrá siempre alguien más miserable que yo, seguro lo esta ayudando a él en vez de a mí. No importa entonces, yo esperaré a que sea mi turno Dios, yo esperaré a que me toqué mi salvación y algo o alguien me saque de aquí. Puedo esperarte días y meses Dios para que idees un plan para mi, lo único que pido es que no me hagas esperar muchos años por que no se si mi papá me deje vivir para entonces. Si no tienes mucho tiempo para salvarme entonces mátame, no creo que duela tanto como los golpes de papá o las palabras de mamá o el hecho que mi hermano ya no esta aquí conmigo.

Acuérdate de mi Dios si es que aún me quieres o también fui un error para ti?

TBC

Heheehehehe…. Espero opiniones por favor!


	2. Daddy´s loving way

Okis... acá esta el siguiente capítulo... espero que les guste... eso si ... lean con cuidado . 

Capítulo 2: Dad´s Loving Way…

Recuerdo que todo en la casa jamás fue felicidad. Papá trabajaba básicamente para pagar las cuentas y la comida, mamá compraba cosas como ropa, o cosas necesarias para la casa. Recuerdo que siempre peleaban, se gritaban y se tiraban las cosas, muchas veces no pudimos dormir por el ruido. Lo que más me asustaba era el hecho en que mamá se encerraba en el curto mientras que papá salía a beber. Cuando regresaba entraba gritando y tumbando las cosas como si no supiera caminar bien. Cuando abría la boca olía horrible pero para entonces no sabía de cosas tan desagradables.

Recuerdo que en una de esas peleas la cosa se agravó, apenas teníamos cinco años. Me puse a llorar por el ruido. Me desperté asustado, había tenido un sueño terrible. Soñé que mi hermano se había ido con mamá, soñé que me dejaban con papá. Traté de levantarlo para contarle pero no me respondí. Salí a buscarlo pero no lo encontré, al único que vi fue a papá, tome aire y valor y le pregunte por ti. Me chocó cuando me respondió con su voz apagada y extraña, esa voz que siempre ponía cuando bebía, me dijo: 'Idiota, tu mamá nos abandonó hace una hora. Ella se llevó a tu hermano'. No recuerdo haber llorado tanto por esa época.

Menos mal te volví a ver, menos mal mamá no te alejó por completo de mí. Te veía casi a diario en el kinder, hablábamos y jugábamos todo él tiempo, hasta que ella venía a recogerte, yo me iba a pie. Varias veces lloré por que ninguno de los dos parecía quererme hasta que por fin pude conocer a papá. Estaba yo durmiendo en mi cama, hacía demasiado frío, imagínate, tanto frío debió haber hecho que papá entró a mi cuarto y se echó a mi costado. Papá nunca hizo eso. Me abrazó por a tras agarrándome la cintura, al principio me asusté y lo miré para preguntarle que hacía en mi cuarto. Papá me dijo que me quería, me quería mucho y esta era su manera especial de darme amor. Yo estaba feliz, tenía mucho amor para darle así que dejé que todas las noches viniera a abrazarme y besarme.

No había nada de malo que de pronto papá me empezara a querer algo, yo no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Pero algo me inquieto. Una de esas noche papá metió su mano a mi pantalón, me acorde que la profesora nos había dicho que no estaba bien que alguien hiciera eso. Paré a papá y le dije lo que nos había explicado la profesora. Mi papá se rió, me dijo que era verdad pero él era mi papá y él si podía hacerlo. Me dijo que esa era una caricia especial que solo daban algunos papas para demostrarles a sus hijos cuanto los amaban. Yo estaba feliz de oír eso y le permití tocarme por todas partes aunque debo de admitir que siempre me incomodo. Supuse que estaba bien, para ese entonces no sabía casi nada del mundo, para mí en ese momento era de lo más normal.

Recuerdo algo más. Recuerdo que papá me dijo un día que llegó tarde que yo nunca le había demostrado amor, tenía razón. No supe que decir ni que contestar solo le pregunte como podía demostrarle mi cariño, el se rió y me dijo como. Se sentó en mi cama y se bajó los pantalones. Me asusté cuando lo vi, nunca lo había visto desnudo. Me acerco hacia él y me hizo arrodillar. Levantó su miembro por arte de magia y me dijo que hiciera como si fuera un chupete de caramelo. Hice lo que me indico, lo metí en mi boca y fue la experiencia más horrible de ese entonces. Tenía un sabor ácido, no podía decirle a papá que no me gustaba por que sería como decirle que no lo quería. Mientras estaba pensando en si decir la verdad o no sentí un chorro líquido que salía de mi boca, me atoraba. Traté de botarlo pero papá me ordeno que me lo pasara y así lo hice. Demostrarle amor todos los día a mi papá fue una experiencia muy poco agradable.

Otro día papá se apareció en casa con un amigo. Papá me dijo que el señor no le creía que yo lo quería tanto. Me pidió entonces que le mostrará al señor cuanto lo quería. Tuve que hacerlo, no podía dejar que papá no se sintiera querido. Cuando termine papá me llevo a un lado y me dijo al oído que ese señor estaba triste por que su hijo no lo quería tanto como yo a él y si tenía compasión que le diera algo de amor. Yo no vi a ese señor en ningún momento triste pero aún así obedecí. Al final de la noche el señor le dijo a papá que esperará a que cumpliera los seis. No se que interés tendrían en que cumpliera seis años pero esa idea también me gustaba.

Con Kouichi habíamos llegado a la conclusión que los seis años serían lo mejor por que iríamos al colegio juntos y tendríamos muchos amigos. Pero para mi cumpleaños faltaban dos meses. Esos dos meses se pasaron volando y si bien aún no era tiempo para ir al colegio seguíamos en el kinder. Ese día soplamos las velas juntos en el salón. Tenía la idea que después de clases nos llevarían por ahí para hacer algo divertido, pero solo fue mi idea. Mama como siempre te separó de mí y te llevó a celebrar tu cumpleaños a otro lugar. Mi fiesta de seis años fue en casa con mi papá y sus cinco amigos. Si tengo que decir la verdad los seis años fue mi peor cumpleaños. Lloré todo el rato, no me pude parar, no fui al kinder en una semana. Cuando volví me sentía diferente al resto, ya no era yo, me lo hiciste notar varias veces pero yo no lo iba a aceptar, no te lo podía decir, mis aventuras con papá pasaron a ser un secreto entre él y yo, un secreto que me era muy difícil olvidar por más que lo intentaba.

Creo que esa fue la etapa en que empecé a evitar poco a poco a la gente, a todos menos a ti. Quise contarte lo mal que la había pasado pero no pude. Razón número uno por que papá me lo había prohibido sino algo malo te podía pasar y la segunda razón por que me daba vergüenza contarte esas cosas, estaba sumido entre tantos pensamientos acerca de eso, no quería que la gente pensara mal de mí, pero sobre todo no quería que te sintieras mal por eso.

Si bien los seis años no fue exactamente lo mejor si tuve algo de suerte. Iba al colegio contigo y habíamos logrado hacer un par de amigos. Siempre recordaré a Izumi, una niña rubia muy llorona y a Takuya, un chico con un cabello del color de chocolate. Quien diría que a tus mejores amigos los conoces en el colegio. Los cuatro éramos inseparables salvo a la hora que yo tenía que volver a mi casa a seguir viviendo en mi infierno.

Papá empezó a llevar a sus amigos solo los fines de semana por lo que nunca quería que acabara el colegio. Todos eran felices a la hora del recreo del viernes por que sabían que sus papas los llevarían a acampar o al cine o a alguna feria, todos tenían un motivo para portarse bien durante la semana. El único diferente era yo. Yo no tenía un motivo para vivir durante la semana; yo tenía un motivo para vivir durante el fin de semana y eso era verte a ti el lunes, mi motivo era llegar vivo para ir al colegio y salir de ese lugar.

Recuerdo haber estado en dificultades varias veces en el colegio, varias veces estuvieron a punto de descubrir el secreto pero para suerte de papá nunca lo hicieron por que siempre salí con excusas ingeniosas, excusas que serían muy difíciles de darse cuenta. Lo único que tenía que ocultar eran los moretones pero muy pocos eran hechos en la cara, la mayoría se disimulaban muy bien debajo de la ropa. Fue mala suerte que nadie sospechara nada pero igual no me arrepentía de nada, me alentaba con solo saber que tu estabas mejor que yo.

Te acuerdas cuando me caí de las escaleras en segundo año? Todos pensaron que me había resbalado por que el piso estaba mojado. La verdad no fue por eso. Papá había estado de mal humor el día anterior y se había desquitado conmigo, con las justas pude llegar a clases y que el piso estuviera mojado en medio de todo fue una bendición por que sino no hubiera podido explicar los moretones y mi torcedura de brazo. El que dijo que las cosas a veces pasan por suerte tuvo razón, así mi vida estuviera llena de mala suerte las cosas buenas suelen pasar.

Yo se que todo tiene un propósito en esta vida. La leche te hace crecer, las moscas te enferman pero te inmunizan de varias enfermedades así que yo también tenía que tener un propósito. Si bien no servía para muchas cosas por lo menos te podía salvar de papá. Yo se que proteger es obligación del hermano mayor pero en este caso me toco a mí ya que tú me habías protegido muchas veces intercediendo por mí y yo sigo eternamente agradecido por eso. Me acuerdo la infinidad de veces en que mamá me quería pegar con la sartén por que había roto su vaso favorito, también rompí sus floreros mientras hacía la limpieza, algunas tazas murieron mientras las lavaba, me gané muchos gritos y jalones de oreja por eso pero gracias a ti no paso a más. Tu siempre hallabas la solución para defenderme como que ella había dejado mojada la mesa, que el lava vajillas era muy grasoso o que la taza ya estaba muy vieja; mamá siempre te hacía caso.

Con papá las cosas eran muy diferentes después que te fuiste. Ya no tenía lo que decía él 'mi abogado', con él sí recibía el castigo completo y con creces. Según papá, su plan era hacer de mí un chico de provecho, alguien que pudiera hacer las cosas bien y para eso me iba a dar de golpes como si fuera un televisor descompuesto. Lo primero que hizo fue darme tareas, según él responsabilidades que tenía que cumplir a diario. Al principio me fue muy difícil por que a los cinco años el menú que puedes preparar es muy limitado, conforme iba recibiendo golpes iba ampliando posibilidades. Pero la cocina no era mi única responsabilidad, como te dije conforme pasaba el tiempo iba teniendo más y más, ahora no solo cocino, también lavo, limpio, reparo, ordeno, y me encargo de 'entretener a papá y sus amigos' cuando vienen con ganas a casa.

Detesto cuando eso pasa en especial los días de semana por que se me hace muy difícil regresar al colegio. Mover un músculo ya es una tortura china, imagínate caminar todo el camino al colegio cargando la maleta sobre mi ya adolorida espalda. No me quejo, es mi castigo. Es mi castigo por haber nacido. Como te dije antes yo pensaba que papá me quería y en definitiva si me quiere… pero en su propia y retorcida manera… así es la manera de papá, su manera de amarme, su concepto de tortura…

TBC

Bueno aquí he puesto algunos detalles sobre lo que le paso. Algunas partes creo que estan subidas de tono pero en general no tanto. La mayoría de cosas me las estoy salteando como para empezar a contarles el presente, esto es solo para que tengan una noción.

Gracias a los que me dejaron review del primer capítulo.

Gracias **Lisa**… me alego que te halla gustado la historia y espero sigas sintonizada. Contestando a tus dudas la madre de la que hablo es la Biológica, como ya dije esto es un universo alterno y tenía que valerme de unos pequeños cambios de la historia original. Con respecto a Kouichi... bueno se sabrá de el un poco más adelante. Gracias por tus ánimos

Gracias a **Francis8667** también. La historia no es de Yamato, es de Kouji pero la idea la saqué de un fic que leí hace mucho tiempo por ahí. No estoy haciendo copia fiel de eso, solo estoy tomando una idea.

Gracias a **Valsed**. Espero que con este capítulo conteste algunas de tus preguntas pero si tienes mas entonces pregunta con confianza.

Espero le halla gustado este capítulo y espero seguir recibiendo sus opiniones. Espero también que alguien se ofrezca para ser mi beta… con ingles por fas!


	3. Let me tell you something

¡Wow! ¡Esta historia no la actualizaba desde el 2005! Por tres años deje a esta historia de lado por falta de inspiración. Pero como les vengo diciendo, si me persiguen la consiguen. Gracias a la perseguidora por traerme de nuevo a estos lares, ya me había olvidado que tenía esta historia.

* * *

**Wounds  
**

**Capí****tulo 3: Let me tell you something  
**

_Kouichi: _

_Cuando encuentres mis cartas te darás cuenta de algo. Yo no siempre las escribo a diario. No es que no quiera, es que muchas veces no puedo. Quizás encuentres por momentos que si escribo a diario, por ahí encontraras que faltan pedazos de la carta o que faltan hojas, lamento no haber sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso. Algo más, todas estas cosas están en desorden y un tanto maltratadas. Me disculparas que las haya tenido que esconder en los lugares más inusuales pero esos lugares son los que papá no revisa cuando hace inspecciones en nuestro cuarto._

_Pero no te preocupes, hoy me siento bien. Tengo la suficiente energía como para agarrar el lápiz y escribir algo. Mi letra esta algo desordenada últimamente, la profesora ya me lo ha dicho. Ella piensa que no estoy tomando suficiente leche y que mis huesos necesitan más. Lo que en verdad mis dedos necesitan es que los dejen de pisar. Mis huesos también necesitan descanso de vez en cuando._

_Pero he tenido suerte esta vez. Este es el segundo día en que papá no ha regresado a casa. No se que le habrá pasado, si estará bien. A pesar de todo lo que hace estoy preocupado por él. ¿Es eso normal?_

_De todas maneras Kouichi, espero que estés bien y verte pronto. Como las clases no comienzan no te puedo ver. Al parecer mamá ha visto la manera de tenerte ocupado durante el verano. Esta bien que vayas de campamento para poder respirar un aire mas puro. La vida en el campo debe ser bonita. Si te hubiera visto antes de que te fueras te hubiera pedido que me traigas un poco de naturaleza contigo. Ya se que no puedes embotellar el aire y tampoco me puedes traer un árbol pero si me puedes traer una buena historia de todo lo que hiciste ahí._

_Todo lo que haces me lo cuentas. Cuando me cuentas tus aventuras solo me queda cerrar los ojos para poder ver las imágenes tal y como tu me las describes. Es extraño en verdad poder sentir que fui a un lugar sin siquiera haber salido de la casa. A veces siento como si en verdad hubiera ido contigo._

_Ahora que regresemos a clases quiero ver si hemos crecido. El año pasado tu eras mas alto que yo, no creo haber crecido mucho pero quizás este año logro superarte. El que si debe estar más alto es Takuya; me pregunto si estará más alto que nosotros._

_En este momento prefiero soltar el lápiz. He oído algo extraño. Creo que papá ya llegó. Es mejor poner esta carta a buen recaudo. Mi nuevo sitio es detrás de la cómoda. Es difícil que él la encuentre ahí por que para hacerlo tendría que moverla bajo alguna excusa y por lo general cuando él llega no hace nada de esfuerzo. Su único deporte es buscarme y luego hacerme sufrir de alguna manera._

_Si mañana tengo fuerzas prometo escribirte algo bonito. Si no se me ocurre nada inventaré algo pero será bonito._

_Cuídate mucho y dale saludos a mamá._

Escondí la hoja detrás de la cómoda y me tire al piso. Papa me había dicho que no me moviera de donde me dejo así que hice lo posible para quedarme de la misma manera en la que me dejo hace dos días.

Papa había hecho dos cosas. Una buena y la otra mala. La buena era dejarme tranquilo en esos días que nunca llego. La mala fue dejarme encerrado en la casa sin nada que comer. Eso no se lo había escrito a Kouichi por que no se me ocurrió hacerlo. Durante estos dos días tuve que tomar agua para evitar sentir el vacío en mi estomago. Había un pan y un huevo en la nevera. Nada más. Había tenido tanta hambre que hasta me provocó comerme la cáscara pero no llegue a tanto.

Lo que si ahora no había absolutamente nada que comer. Y si a él le provocaba comer algo habría problemas si encontraba la refrigeradora vacía. Esa reprimenda no la iba a poder evitar.

Pero había algo que me estaba preocupando. A pesar que había sentido un ruido en la puerta nadie había entrado. Tampoco había sonidos de cosas rotas o groserías resonando por toda la casa. Quizás no había sido papá el que había hecho ese ruido, quizás era el cartero o alguien más.

Baje corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la ventana. Me asomé para ver quien era. ¡Era Kouichi! Pero se estaba yendo. Seguro había intentado abrir la puerta y como estaba con seguro había pensado que no estaba en casa. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Corrí de todas maneras sin pensar en las consecuencias hasta el cuarto de papá. Solo su cuarto tenía ventana a la calle, mi cuarto tenía la ventana hacia el patio trasero de la casa. Desde ahí llamé se atención.

"¿Kouji? ¿Por qué no me abriste la puerta cuando toqué el timbre?" - ¿Cómo explicarte que la luz no era algo que funcionada a diario en casa? Cuando papá se acordaba de pagar los servicios era algo bueno pero si no lo hacía era por que no se acordaba o simplemente se había gastado la plata en comprar alguna botella de licor. Pero en esas noches de oscuridad medaba mucho miedo ver la luz, especialmente si la que lo proveía era una vela. La vela de por si no hacía nada, el problema era si la vela estaba en las manos de papá, ahí si era peligroso.

"¡Estaba durmiendo!" – intenté ponerle mi mejor cara de sueño a pesar de que sería difícil de creer. Yo estaba demasiado emocionado de verlo como para fingir un sueño profundo además que él siendo mi gemelo podía intuir cosas.

"Ya veo… ¡Baja y ábreme la puerta!" - ¿Y si podía intuir cosas acerca de mi entonces por que pedía tantas explicaciones? ¿Si era así entonces quería que yo le dijera algo?

"No puedo. Cuando papá se fue a trabajar le echo llave a la casa y mis llaves no las encuentro por ningún lado" – y no era que las hubiera perdido. A papá le gustaba dejarme encerrado en la casa. Mis llaves seguro habían desaparecido por su culpa.

"Hummm. Deberías decirle que no es seguro dejarte encerrado en casa. Podría ocurrir algún accidente como un incendio. ¿Cómo planea papa que escapes de un incendio?" – si papá pensó en algo así como en un incendio seguro lo pensó para que pereciera en él.

"Se lo diré cuando llegue. Mientras espérame que ya bajo."

"¿Cómo planeas bajar? ¿Vas a salir por la ventana del cuarto? Mejor quédate ahí y yo subo para verte"

"¡No! Yo bajo. Es un poco difícil entrar por la ventana. Es mas fácil salir, créeme" – trate de detenerlo para que no subiera y vea el desastre de la casa. El cuarto que alguna vez habíamos compartido estaba hecho un desastre. Me era difícil mantener el orden con papá cerca.

No le di tiempo para reaccionar y me fui para la ventana de mi cuarto. Necesitaba una soga para poder bajar. Tuve que ir hasta el sótano para buscar algo. Felizmente encontré una soga lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostenerme y ayudarme a salir de este lugar. Amarré un extremo a la pata de mi cama y el otro extremo lo lancé por la ventana. Por un momento mis ojos pasaron por el escondite de mis cartas. Hoy no me sentía los suficientemente valiente como para dárselas. Ya habría otra oportunidad. No iba a aguarle el encuentro a mi hermano, después de todo, nuestras vacaciones de colegio nos había separado por un par de semanas. Aún faltaba una más para iniciar las clases y yo necesitaba de la compañía de Kouichi para olvidarme del fin de semana del infierno que acababa de pasar.

Cuando baje me di cuenta de algo. Kouichi seguía siendo más alto que yo por un poquito más que un centímetro. Su cabello estaba un poco más corto de cómo lo recordaba. Pero era la misma sonrisa que me daba. Esa sonrisa de 'Hace tiempo no te veo' y 'No te veo muy bien'. Pero antes de que me preguntara algo preferí cambiarle el tema.

"Nee Kouichi ¿Que tal te fue en el campamento?" – Kouichi me puso una cara medio extraña. Creo que ya se dio cuenta que me estaban incomodando las preguntas.

"Bien. Todo estuvo bien pero te extrañe mucho" – él me extrañó pero yo lo extrañe más. – "Te traje algo pero como no sabía si estabas en casa no lo traje. ¿Cómo te va con papá?"

"¿Ah? ¡Todo va bien! Papá tiene mucho trabajo y pasa poco tiempo en casa. Pero nos estamos tratando bien"

"¡Me alegra mucho saber eso! ¿Pero estas seguro?"

"¿A que te refieres con eso?"

"No te enojes. Pero a veces pienso que no me estas diciendo todo. La verdad es que estoy preocupado por ti. A veces pareciera como que ya no quisieras pasar tiempo conmigo. ¿Hice algo mal?" - ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? El si era capaz de hablar directamente conmigo y yo no. Y por culpa de mi debilidad lo estaba haciendo sentir mal. Si papá regresaba a casa más tarde no iba a llorar así me doliera mucho. En verdad me sentía muy mal por lo que me había dicho.

"Kouichi… yo…" – quizás lo mejor era seguir su ejemplo y sincerarme con él. Decirle todo de una vez. Si había alguien que me podía entender ese era él.

"¿Si?" – me pregunto. Me temblaban las piernas. Era algo demasiado grande lo que le tenía que decir, tan grande que no sabía si tendría fuerzas suficientes como para hacerlo. – "Espera Kouji. Mi celular esta sonando" – me regresó el alma al cuerpo por un momento. ¿Cómo es que pretendía contarle todo? ¿Por donde iba a empezar? Me iba a preguntar por que no se lo había dicho antes. Seguro se iba a enojar conmigo por eso, no me iba a querer hablar otra vez… - "¿Kouji? ¿Qué me ibas a decir?"

"¡Tengo hambre! ¡Como papá me dejo encerrado en casa no he podido hacer las compras y me muero de hambre!"

"¿Hambre? Ah… pensé que me ibas a decir algo más serio. Pero si tienes hambre eso lo puedo solucionar. Vamos a la casa, hoy preparé mucha comida" – me tomó de la mano y me empezó a jalar hasta la casa donde él vivía con mamá.

"Ne Kouichi… A mamá no le va a gustar verme ahí. Mejor no"

"No digas tonterías. Mamá no te va a decir nada. Además tengo que darte lo que te traje del campamento" – con que me contara lo que había hecho en el campamento par mi era suficiente. Aún así, y sabiendo desde el principio que era una mala idea fui con él hasta la casa.

La casa de mamá era algo que no cambiaba. Siempre limpia, siempre bonita, siempre ordenada. Cuando entre a la casa no ví a mamá. Seguro habría salido a trabajar o a comprar algo.

"Vamos a la cocina para comer algo" – La cocina no era muy grande pero era perfecta. Todo en su sitio y reluciente. Kouichi había preparado algo de estofado con arroz. Nos sirvio a los dos y se fue a traer mi obsequio.

"No tenías por que molestarte" – le dije. Kouichi tenía las manos en la espalda como queriendo que yo adivinara lo que él tenía escondido. – "Tu sabes que no soy bueno con las adivinanzas'

"Lo sé. Yo tampoco. Toma" – en su espalda tenía un libro. Cuando me lo alcanzó lo abrí.

Yo no le había pedido nada. Lo único que yo quería era escuchar su relato pero ahí lo tenía al frente. Un pedazo de naturaleza en mis manos. Una hoja gigante con una foto de él al medio. Al costado estaba Takuya y algunos niños más del salón.

"Esa hoja me gusto mucho cuando la vi. Supuse que a ti también te gustaría. ¿Te gustó?"

"Si" – el resto de la comida transcurrió tranquilamente. Comimos. El me contó todo lo que había hecho. Que el lago estaba muy bonito pero profundo y no querían dejarlos nadar. Que una noche se quedaron sin luz y al día siguiente les enseñaron a hacer velas. Incluso me dijo que había fingido estar enfermo para regresar antes de tiempo a casa.

"No era necesario que acortaras tu viaje al campamento para venir a verme. Tu sabes que no voy a estar muy lejos de casa"

"Lo sé. Aún así preferí regresar. ¡Ah si! En el campamento me cortaron el cabello. ¿Te diste cuenta?"

"Si"

"¿Quieres que te corte el tuyo? Ya lo tienes muy largo, necesitas un corte" – mi cabello estaba más largo que nunca. Me estaba llegando a la rodilla. – "Un corte te quedaría bien. Déjame cortártelo un poco"

"Esta bien" – no era una idea que me agradara mucho. Mi cabello estaba muy largo y Kouichi tenía razón. Necesitaba un corte. Kouichi saco las tijeras y las dejo en la mesa.

"Me olvide, necesito un cepillo. ¡Ya regreso!" – Kouichi me dejo en la cocina esperando a que regresara. Me puse a ver la decoración de la cocina. Ojee un poco el libro en el que había traído mi regalo hasta que sin darme cuenta sentí un par de manos tocando mi cabello.

"No demoraste mucho Kouichi" – yo seguía mirando un poco a mi alrededor. La escena se me hacía un poco extraña hasta que sentí un peso que abandonaba mi cuerpo. Nunca había sentido algo parecido y me intrigaba saber que era. Y no lo supe hasta que vi un mechón de cabello aparecerse a mi lado – "¿Kouichi?" – iba a decirle que esta vez se le había ido un poco la mano cortando mi cabello pero después supe que no era él. Kouichi nunca cortaría tanto.

"¿Sucede algo Kouji?" – La voz de Kouichi venía de las escaleras – "Me demoré un poco por que estaba trayendo un espejo…" – pero la voz de Kouichi se detuvo al vernos – "No me di cuenta a que hora llegaste mamá"

"Si mi amor. Ya llegue. No sabía que lo ibas a traer a la casa. De haberlo sabido me hubiera quedado un rato más en la calle comprando algo" – esto no marchaba bien.

"No tienes por que decirle eso mamá. Tampoco tenías que cortarle tanto el cabello.'

"Lo sé. Pero aunque no lo creas lo hice por su bien. Aunque sigue con su cabello largo, de espaldas cualquiera lo confundiría con una niña."

"Kouichi" – Kouichi ya iba a decirle algo pero yo no quería armar una pelea en esta casa por mi culpa – "Gracias por todo… ¡Ya me voy!" – Me pare de la silla y vi el mechón de cabello que aun seguía en la mano de mamá. Cuando pase corriendo por el lado de Kouichi me vi por un segundo en el reflejo del espejo. Mi cabello ahora estaba en la cintura.

No me dolió el comentario de mamá, ya estaba acostumbrado a sus palabras. Lo que si me dolió era que cortara mi tiempo con él. Pero mamá llegó en buena hora. Yo me había olvidado por completo que tenía que regresar a casa antes de cierta hora para evitar que papá se diera cuenta que salí, eso si es que regresaba a dormir hoy a casa.

Corrí hasta la parte trasera de la casa y me trepe por la soga que había dejado colgada. Todo fue tal y como se lo había dicho a Kouichi, era más fácil salir de la casa que entrar en ella. Y por supuesto tenía razón por que papá estaba ahí mismo esperando a que terminara de cruzar el marco de la ventana.

Como me había prometido antes, no iba a llorar.

**Xoxoxox**

_Kouichi:_

_Lamento no haber podido escribirte en estos dos últimos días. Mi letra no ha mejorado nada desde la última vez y quizás eso sea por que estoy usando la izquierda, mi derecha aún me duele un poco._

_Siento mucho no haber podido contestar la puerta cuando viniste a verme. No podía permitir que me vieras así de sucio y cansado. _

_Ahora mismo tu estas afuera tirando piedritas a mi ventana para despertarme por si estuviera dormido pero no lo estoy, ya quisiera poder dormir._

_Kouichi yo alguna vez prometí contarte una historia bonita. Lamento que no pueda ser hoy. En verdad lamento ser así. Lamento no poder decírtelo todo. Quizás las cosas han cambiado mas de lo que esperaba desde que tu y mama salieron de esta casa. Quizás es por mi cabello largo que papá y sus amigos me tratan así. _

_Kouichi, ya dejaste de tirar piedras a la ventana. Eso significa que estas de regreso a casa. Ya te cansaste de llamar a la puerta y preguntar por mí. No hay necesidad de hacer eso. Yo estoy bien. Estoy tirado en el piso recogiendo las piedritas que tiraste. Estoy intentando reconstruir la fotografía que me diste y que papa destruyó._

_El dice que no tengo esperanzas. Yo también lo creo así._

_Neee Kouichi… ¿Quieres que te cuente algo?_

_En verdad me gustaría estar muerto. Si nos vemos la próxima vez sería mejor dejarnos de hablar.  
_

Bueno ese es el fin de este capitulo. ¿Qué pasara después? Eso aun no lo se exactamente.

Todo comentario siempre es bien recibido. Besos, abrazos, incluso palabras de odio y desilusión…. Y hablando de desilusiones…. Sorry Aleyda pero este capitulo no me salio tan triste como lo esperabas, prefiero dejar eso para después. XD

Si me demoro mucho para la siguiente actualización son libres de atormentarme hasta que les haga caso y empiece a escribir.

* * *


End file.
